


Against all odds

by darielivalyen



Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Kiss, Hugs, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darielivalyen/pseuds/darielivalyen
Summary: Sahure finally decides to confess his feelings. There's crying. And hugging. And kissing.This might turn into an actual fanfic (longer, with a full story and multiple chapters), and this scene could end up being reused.Enjoy!
Relationships: Atlas Ernhardt/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Series: Can't Fight His Moonlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Against all odds

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fanfic came from a song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPW9bNRfTCs

“I need to talk to you about something, Atlas,” I said when we were sitting alone in the living quarters. 

We were trying to do some research on blood magic, but the books from the library were letting us down. We probably should have expected that to be the case, what with Raife doing something that was totally unheard of, but we were still rather disappointed. After all, we did just spend over two hours with our noses in the books only to come up with nothing. No results, no clues, and no new information. 

Atlas closed the book he was reading, placed it on the coffee table, and looked at me. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“I’m not sure how to start.”

He rolled his eyes, moving a bit to sit more comfortably on the sofa. 

“It is going to be another one of those family heart-to-hearts?”

“I, um, I wouldn’t call it a _family_ heart-to-heart,” I muttered. 

I was awfully hesitant to tell him the truth. I was afraid that Shreya might have been wrong about him already being aware of my feelings and emotions. The only time I’ve ever felt like Atlas could feel the same way was weeks ago when we had to hide together in a closet. He told me then that he wasn’t mad at me. But that didn’t give me a guarantee he wouldn’t be mad if I told him the truth now. 

“I just,” I hesitated, “I’m afraid I might lose you if I tell you.”

His expression changed slightly, and it was no longer unreadable. He was definitely getting anxious. 

“Just tell me,” he said. “I can take it.” 

“I think,” I swallowed hard, “I love you.” 

“And you were afraid to tell me that?” He looked very confused. “We’re twins. Look, I might not like having all these heartfelt moments with you and your friends, but that doesn’t mean you have to be afraid of telling me what you feel. We’re family.” 

“Th-that’s not what I meant.” 

“Then just tell me what you meant. Come on. And stop being so miserable. It’s annoying.”

I took a deep breath. I knew it was either now or never. I had to tell him. 

“I think I’m in love with you, Atlas.” 

He opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again. He looked surprised, but it was difficult to say what exactly caused the surprise. Was he surprised by the news or by the fact that I actually found the courage to tell him the truth? He didn’t look angry. That was a very good thing. I wouldn’t know how to deal with his angry persona after such a confession. I knew I could still probably try and turn this whole situation into a joke, but… I wasn’t sure whether he’d really believe me. 

“Please, say something,” I whispered. 

“Do you really mean that?” he asked, his face unsure. 

“I do,” I admitted, fighting really hard to stop the tears from falling. “I’m so sorry, Atlas. I know you probably hate me right now, and I totally understand that. And I know that I’m being terribly selfish by telling you this. Y-you probably think I’m disg…”

“Stop it!” he snapped. “Just shut up for a moment. And stop spouting nonsense.” 

Upon hearing that, I felt the first of my tears stream down my face. I wanted to keep my composure, but even my lips began to tremble. I felt hurt, and my body must have decided to show it on the outside. I wanted to just get off the sofa and hide in my… in our room, but before I could do that I heard the mattress creak and felt Atlas wrap me in a tight embrace. 

“Shit,” he whispered, “I’m sorry. You know I’m not good at that stuff. Please, don’t cry. It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s just a lot to take in, you know?” 

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” He laughed, his lips softly touching my ear. “Did I punch you? I don’t think I did.” 

“B-but. Do you f-feel…”

He loosened the embrace and moved away so that he could look at me properly. 

“I’m in love with you too, you idiot,” he whispered, not even trying to hide the tears sparkling in his eyes. 

When he kissed me it felt like magic. Well, it was magic. Quite literally. As our lips touched my energy mixed with his, and we both moaned in surprise. His touch was gentle, and he tasted like sweet almond milk. When I felt his uncertain yet brave tongue try to enter my mouth I welcomed the sensation. It felt odd, but that was to be expected since it was my first kiss. 

By the time Atlas decided to end the kiss, we were both out of breath. 

“Was this your first kiss?” I asked, still wrapped in his embrace. 

He nodded, his eyes suddenly uncertain. 

“Was it bad?” 

“No!” I exclaimed. “No. It was amazing. You are amazing.”

“So, how was it compared to the kisses you’ve had before?” 

His voice was even, but I could tell he was afraid of my answer. 

“This was my first kiss too,” I told him with a small smile. 

“You,” he stuttered, unable to hide his astonishment, “you had a normal life with years of high school, and this was still your first kiss?”

“You’re in no position to be making fun of me,” I teased, wrapping my legs around his torso. 

He looked surprised, but not in a bad way. His lips gently brushed mine one more time, and he held me even closer. His arms were strong and they made me feel incredibly safe. I could even hear his steady heartbeat through our clothes, and it was a weirdly calming sound. 

“Does this mean we’re together now?” he asked, his eyes honest and vulnerable. 

“Of course.” This time I didn’t hesitate even for a second. “We’re together and that’s all that matters.” 

He smiled. It wasn’t a smirk or a sneer, but an actual smile. 

“I’m okay with that. It won’t be easy, but we’ll figure it all out. Together.” 


End file.
